I Promise
by SoNotPerfect
Summary: I wouldn't call it a songfic, but whatever floats your boat. I did this because of a Fax melt down, a dedication to Fax. No wings. It's the last year of High School for Max and the Gang. She is determined to make the best of it. But how much best, when a best friend is coming back? When she falls for her best friend, but her friend is going with someone else?
1. Chapter 1

**I don't wn anyone. Though the verdict is still out. Keep reading guys. Keep following and favoriting. Love you all!**

**Fang**

I held Max, as we sat under an oak tree. My fingers running through the ringlets of her hair, my other hand drawing small circles on her back. Max relaxed at my touch. She gripped my shirt in her delicate fingers. As if on cue, the clouds above moved slightly, and rays of sunshine, hit Max's face. I my breath caught, as Max's hair eluminted the air. Her tan skin reflecting the light.

Max caught me staring at her, and a smile played at her lucious lips. My world turned brighter, than I thought possible. Max closed her warm, brown eyes. She sighed and nudged her nose against my chest. I wrapped my arms around her, uncontiously. We stared into eachothers eyes for a while, before I started having a guilty feeling in my stomach.

I loved Max a lot. For a long time, I have. But I was to afraid to admit it to her. I ripped my arms away from her warm waist, before shooting up. "I'm sorry." I turned and ran. I could never hurt Max, least not on purpose. I was afraid, that if we were ever to try, our friendship would fall. Max and I had been friends for long time. Long enough, I wouldn't be surprised if we knew eachother when we toddlers.

No, there was no way, I would hurt Max. Though, I had this feeling I did anyway, without even relizing.

*****FreakingAwesomeLineSkip*****

"Hey Max!" said a familiur smokey voice behind me. I didn't even look back. I kept looking back. Fang caught up to me, and started a backwards run. "Hello to you to." I ignored him and kept walking. "Max? What's wrong?"

"Wouldn't you like to know!" I snapped. I was in not mood, to deal with anyone, least of all Fang. After leaving me all alone under a tree, leaving me confused and upset. Then I get a call from one of my friends saying Lissa is after Fang, and I was afficially pissed. I was upset with Fang, but you see, I was pissed that he might actually fall for Lissa.

Lissa, although is a skanky biocth, she really is pretty. Her glorious red hair, her perfect red lips, her skin so clean and clear. There was a huge possibility that Fang, would fall for her too, just as all the other drooling boys.

"Wow. Who peed in your cherios this morning?" Fang swung his arm around my shoulder, and I shrugged it off. I snarled at him and walked faster. "Why you so mad. Jeez! I never seen you so pissed, since your half brother stole your ipod. Come one Max. Tell me." I stopped and looked to him. I put on a fake smile before speaking.

"You know what Fang, why not you go hang with your friends. I'm going to be busy today, and I don't need anyone getting in the way. Okay?" I didn't wait for him to respond. I just took off running.

I bursted through the school doors and made it to first period. Fang was right behind me, when we passed Lissa and her gained up on him, with Lissa in front. I watched in disgust, as Fang smiled. He put his arm around Lissa, as footballers followed behind the slutty cheerleaders and didn't even look back to me. He walked right by me, without even the slightest hint that I was there.

Lissa turned her head to me and flicked me off. I broke right then. I chased after her and some jerk grabbed me and kneed me in the stomach. I brought my fist back, and punched is nose. He, in turn, punched me in the chest repeatidly. I fell on the floor gasping for breath. I could hear laughing, chuckleing, giggleing, and even snears. I looked to Fang, and my stomach dropped. He just stood there, with his arm around Lissa, just staring at me, his face blank of all emotion.

I picked myself up from the floor, and brushed my jeans. I right up to Lissa and Fang. I smirked at Lissa, before I slapped her hard on her cheek. I punched Fang in the face, and while he doubled over I grabbed his shaggy hair. I brought his ear up to my mouth and whispered in his ear.

"That was for making a promise to me, that couldn't keep." I let go and stalked off. Being pissed was the understatement of the year. I was fuming pissed. Pissed enough, I made an angered elephant look like a scared squirrel.

*****FreakingAwesomeTimeSkip*****

"So Max, are you coming or what. Angel invited us to her party. Can we go?" whined Nudge. I shook my head.

"Nudge, we have to practise for Saturday. We have a gig to attend. We go to that party, and say goodbye to Gig."

"But Max. Pretty please?" I looked to Nudge, and emediatly regretted it.

"Fine. But you will come to my house, and practise for the rest of the day. Who is even going to be there anyway?"

"Me, Iggy, Jake, Ella, Angel, her brother Gazzy, and some other dude, besides you." Great. Just when I thought we were going to have a peaceful practise hour, we end up going to a party.

Me and Fang, haven't talked in a while. We would share quick glances, and apoligy smiles, but thats it. He and Red Headed Wonder started dating not to long after my debut with the footballer. While I was playing my guiter, Fang was out playing football. Yep, now after a few games, Fang was now the new star athlete, teachers pet, Lissa's play toy, and of course, a prep just like all others.

After school, Iggy, with Ella, picked me and Nudge up from school, drove to some house that, I guessed, was Angel's house. Something wasn't right, though. Was it for the fact, we were at Fang's old house, or the fact that Fang was standing right at front with girl, I suppose is Angel herself, and Gazzy. I swore under my breath and grabbed my stuff. I followed Nudge and Iggy, my sister beside me. She took one look at Fang, and squeezed my arm. I silently nodded, before trotting to the front door. Ella smirked and ran through the door, locking it behing her. OH I was going to kill her after this.

"Resolve some problems, and them I might think about letting you in." she said, leaving me and Fang. I sighed. If there is one thing I know about Ella, is she is always true to her word.

We were in silence, when Fang wrapped his arms around my shoulder. I stood still, not willing to hug back.

"I'm sorry Max. I'm so sorry Max." he whispered. I fought off uninvited tears. I hestitantly wrapped my amrs around Fang. He held me close, kissing my forehead, and letting go.

"For what?" I asked sadly.

"For hurting you." he replied softly. Fang brushed my hair back behind my ear, holding the back of my neck. My heart beated rappidly as his thumb stroked my cheek. I pulled back, away from his sweet touch.

Ella unlocked the door and I walked in. I turned to Fang and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I know." I whispered.

"Listen to me Max. You will always be where you should be. No one can take your place. Alright? You see this one place is only meant for one person in my life. Its yours for the taking. Always." He left me there. In the hallway. The corners of my mouth, twiched. There was only one problem. What is the place, that I belonged in?

***AnotherFreakingAesomeLine*****

"Hey Fang! We're, Nudge and Iggy plus I, are having a gig at Bob's Bar tonight. You going to be there?" Fang smirked.

"Hell yes! See you there!" I smiled, before trotting to my house. Nudge and Iggy were already there. Setting the van with their instruments, cords, speakers, ect. I shook my jacket off, and replaced my shirt. I put some skinny jeans on, laced my new shoes, and red jacket.

Fans swarmed in, popping change into our bucket before sliding into seats. I watched for Fang, but by the time we were supposed to start, no on else came.

"Face it Max. Fang is a prep, why would he come?" Iggy said from behind me. I sighed before walking out on stage.

"You ready for tonight?!" I screamed into the microphone. I had a fake smile plastered on my face. My eyes still roamed for Fang's head, but all I saw were the random teens. "You guys better be! Because we sure do have a show tonight!"

***NowtheTimeSkipsareGettingBoring***

"So Fang, what did you do this Saturday?" I asked, keeping my voice happy sounding. Though, truthfully, Fang is just being an ass now.

"Oh well first, I had a game, then I went to Lissa's house, I met her parents, and everything, so yea. What did you do?" I smirked. Boy was this going to be a story.

"Mkay. Well I went home and dressed in this really cool outfit, then I went to the bar and they just happen to have some microphone and intruments, and me and my friends partied, and had kareoke." My face darkened. "I had extreamly fun time. Although, I was searching for my best friend most of the time. The hell Fang! So what? You now too busy for your best friend. I had a gig last night, you said you'd be there, only to makeing googly eyes over Lissa ColdHearted, and soften up her parents?! I understand you had a game, but when you completely forget me, who you have known since I don't know second grade, for someone you have only known for a few months! The gig was great. Fang! Why did you ask? Oh yea, now I remember! You weren't there!" I finnished, out of breath. Fang's eyes went wide.

"Max! I'm sorry! I forg-"

"Don't. I know the truth Nick Walker. You don't forget something like that, and you sure don't forget your best friend. I don't even know you any more." I said forcefully. No way was he pulling the 'I forgot' card on me.

"God Max! I just forgot-"

"I said don't. What part of 'don't', do you not get?"

"You know what Max. I am sick and tired of your attitude. You're always bitching about Lissa, and she didn't even do anything. I mean who are you, my mom. No wonder your mom left." My breath hitched. I slapped him hard on the cheek. I punched him in the gut, before keeing him where it counts. I roundhouse kicked his ribs, before bringing my elbow back on his nose.

I was lost for a moment. Nothing really mattered anymore.

"Thats how you feel? Finally let your emotions out. And to think I actually cared for you!" You see over the years, I had built this wall. It was a good wall, as walls go. But at this point, it was like it was ebing crushed by a giant. Tears welled up in my eyes. I kicked him in his gut one last time, before running to the nearest girls bathroom.

I'll promise you something, Fang. I promise I now hate you with every fiiber of my being. Every fiber! And I promise, I will get payback! If it takes the rest of the year, I will get what I deserve. I promise.

**And so the story really begins. Max and Fang are a little out of character, I will admit. I really like this chapter though. It's better then most of my master pieces. This time I want 3 reviews. I know what I said before, but I'm better today. 3 reviews equal next chapter. Are you starting to get the 'I Promise' thing? Heh heh, I'm so evil today. **

**In Fang's wise words, Fly On.**


	2. Chapter2

**Heloooooooo, eveyone! I'm very happy today. Can you tell? I got 3 reviews exactly. Now you have another challenge, heh heh. Thats after the story now. So I had my Faxy meltdown and I'm good. For now. I know you all want the Fax moments, but sadly, it probably won't be till the some what ending. I will throw in a few snippets of Fax, but I have a whole story plot. **

**Watch out people. This is Max and Fang we are talking about. So when the two fight, it will be World War 3 all over again. Just enough action, for the fellow action lovers. **

**I don't own anyone. For now. Twitch the Zombie is currently trying to...come to an agreement...using his super powers. *smiles evily* **

**Scroll this freaking awesome page, for the freaking awesome stor-**

**Max: Okay! We get it! Scroll the page all ready!**

**Me: *sticks tounge at Max* Grouch! Scroll the page! See I get to say! It's my line!**

**Max**

_Ring! Ring! Ring! Rin- _"Hello. This is Max speaking! Your time, my dime. Speak now forever hold your peace."

"Max! Can you come with me to this party tonight?"

"Why would I go to a prepy party, Nudge?"

"Because I'm your best friend?" I winced as she finnished. Yea. Best friend. "Please Max?"

"Fine. But I'm only going so I can protect you from any horny, drunk guys. That would get bad rep for the band."

"Hey! Do you not care about me?"

"Course I do. I just said I was going to protect you." I said, grinning. "Hey, I'll bring Ella with me, then pick you and Iggy up. Okay?"

"Thats fine. See you later!" I hung up the phone quickly.

Well, I got a little relaxation. I jumped up from my spot, grabbed my keys, and started for my baby. I have to admit, dad has good taste. Not too long ago, dad bought me a Ram 450. Black with red stripes down the middle. Best truck, ever.

"Hey Ella! You coming too the party?" I yelled.

"Yea! I'll be there in a second!" she replied. I chuckled. Her being Ella, she was probably doing her hair, or putting on the finnishing touches of her make up master piece. She came down the stairs quickly and shot through the door.

I drove to Iggy's house first, then Nudge's. I ignored all comments, loosing myself, once again in the music. Sooner or later, I would loose my cool, if they didn't shut up. I turned up the volume of the radio, and music pounded through the speakers.

I grinned at a red light. After they shut up, I turned it back down. Over the years, knowing your friends, means you find out all the secrets to shut them up.

Nudge told me to make a right, and I did. Only to come to Lissa's house. My grin touched my eyes. Oh this was going to be one heck of a party. I'm glad I came.

The house was huge. Like really, really huge. Bigger than Nudge's house. Which says a lot. You could definatly tell there was a party going out. As pop music filled the air, the front yard was covered in trash, the trees were toilet papered, show lights moved around, screaming, yelling, whoops and hollers, cheers, and don't forget the stench of puke. Yep, one heck of a party.

One of Nudge's friend strolled by, and grabbed her in a hug. While that was going on, I ventured in the house. I won't bore you in, on what it look like. I'm sure you can figure that out, but the scene wasn't pretty.

Hours passed, when everyone started leaving. Ella, Nudge, and even Iggy wanted to stay. I wanted to go, but I couldn't leave them. I stuck my bare feet in the cool water, of Lissa's pool. I hadn't seen Lissa, which was really weird.

I closed my eyes. I heard rustleing of someone sitting beside, sticking their feet in the water. I opened my eyes, to see Fang.

"Hello. Nick."

"Max, I'm sorry. I am. Though you don't believe me."

"Why should I believe you? You're just a stuck up jerk like all the other prepies."

"I know." he replied. We sat in silence. "So who are you taking to prom?"

"Prom isn't till next month. Besides, even if prom was here, I wouldn't even go."

"Oh. I'm taking Lissa." I gritted my teeth.

"Good for you." I stood up, dryed my feet, and walked away. I was tired of this. Of everything. I wanted Fang to see, what Lissa does. High School is not going so great for me.

***Line***

_A month later_

**Fang**

Her finger rubbed my neck. Her lips kissed my jaw. Her finger traced my abs, and trailed down to my waist band of my jeans. My heart beat rappidly. This is wrong Fang. She is wrong for you. I sighed and gently nudged Lissa away.

"I have a question for you Lissa. I think you will like it." Lissa wrapped her arms around my neck.

"What is it Fangy?" I gritted my teeth. I hated the name, Fangy.

"Go to prom with me?" I asked. Lissa's face lit up. She pressed her craked lips on mine. They weren't soft, they were cracked, and digusting. But I stayed.

"Yes! I love you so much! Can we make out now?!" I swallowed a groan as her hand trailed down, closer to my...friend. I shook my head vigerously.

"We can do more after the dance. Deal? Right now, I have to go get a, uh, tux." I lied. I stepped away from her and walked out of her room. "See you later Lissa!" I ran out to my sports car, and hurridly started the engine.

I sighed in relief as I drove away. Lissa was getting on my nerves. All she wanted was sex. Kept pushing on me. Sure I was...excited, but I didn't want her. If anything I hated her. She was annoying, and not like...Max. She was beautiful. But I had hurt her so much, I didn't believe we could even be friends again. She ignores me. Brushes me off, like I'm a total stranger. I guess we were, sort of. I only went with Lissa, because, really she is stuck to me like glue. I couldn't get rid of her. There was no reason. I guess there was no one I was intrested in besides Max. And she hates me.

I got home and decide to take a shower. I did the usual. Washing my hair, body. I looked in the mirror real quick, only to look back again. I stared at my hair. My heart stopped and breath hitched. Giggleing was heard outside the window. A flash went off. There outside the window, Max and Nudge held a camera. I looked in horror, as they took pictures. Pictures, of my _pink, _hair.

"Hey Fang! I promise you, pink looks good on you!"

**Cliffie! Strike one for Fang, one point for Max. The game is on! With Max in the lead and Fang slightly behind her! To be continued!**

**You guys want the next chapter, I want 5 reviews! Next chapter! Fang gets revenge! Review, or Twitch the Zombie will get hungery, *strokes Twitch's head* Mental cookies for everyone those who reviewed earlier. Later.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Grrr, I had to delete my first chapter. So this is the 3 chapter, instead on 4.**

**I don't own Max or the gang. But I did kidnapped Percy Jackson. He is also smexy.**

**Percy: Urg, where am I?**

**Me: I really don't know. We are stuck in a computer. *bangs on the computer screen* Hellooooooo! Anyone out there?! Well, I guess we're stuck here. *grins evily* All alone.**

**Percy: Uh, not seeing where you're getting at.**

**Me: *takes a magical portal* *returns with Annabeth* Great! I brought you some food, along with Annabeth.**

**Percy: Who is Annabeth?**

**Annabeth: What have you done?! You brainwashed him!**

**Me: With kelp! Now he really is a seaweed brain!**

**Percy: Do I like ducklings?**

**Me: Now you're just acting stupidly.**

**Percy: When do I turn 10 mommy?**

**Me: Snap out of it!**

**Annabeth: Grr! You've ruined him!**

**Me: Hold on. *takes the ForgetMeStick and snaps it over Annabeth's head***

**Annabeth: Ooohhh, look at the pretty owls! *claps wildly***

**Me: Oops. Wrong stick. That was the ActLikeTheBabyLikeTheOneYouAreStick. Don't worry folks! I can fix that. Anyhoo, scroll the page!**

**Max**

Ella and I, were still talking about Fang's 'new' hairdoo. It was payback for likeing Lissa. I'm so evil aren't I. Any way, so we sneaked in and grabbed the bottles of his hair shampoo. We emptied it, and replaced it with pink dye. Like really pink. It was thick enough to cover his black hair. We sneaked back outside his bathroom window, and waited. Fang got home, as you could hear the slamming of his front door, and made his way to the bathroom. He got out of the shower, (note: we did not see anything you overzelous readers) He wrapped a towel around him, before looking in the mirror. I held my breath, as a laugh was rising. Not even a laugh. Maybe a full explosion of histarics. His hair, really was pink. Almost a neon pink. Ella, beside me, let a giggle out as she took a picture. A flash went off, and Fang turned to us, his face in horror. I busted out laughing, as Fang glared at us.

"Hey Fang! I promise you, pink looks good on you!" I took off running, as he stomped towards the window. Ella couldn't help but burst. A, the joy of pranks. And to think, we did leave a warning. Taped to his back was, "I'm dying my hair pink tonight!" I can not wait, till he walks in with his pink, in school. Ella even, got this sneaky little prank, to replace all of his black shirkts, with pink care bears shirts. It was going to be beatuful.

I went to bed late. Thinking about the reactions of Lissa, when she saw Fang.

**Fang**

"Hurry up, you asses!" I yelled. Me and my buddies were just finnishing, hanging a poster on the front of the school. Words printed, "Yes Bob! I will go to prom with you!" Bob was the nerdiest kid in the school. He came with the whole package. Frekcles, blue eyes, red hair, big glasess, green braces, and a snotty nose. Ah, sweet revenge. This will ruin Max. She dyes my hair pink, and I ruin her reputation. It was going to be beautiful.

I went to bed late. Thinking about all the reactions of Max's friends reactions, when they saw the poster.

**Sorry it was short. Hee hee! Poor Maxie! And Fang! So everyone, which 'payback' is better? Fangs pink hair, or Max's poster? I'm excited to hear your reviews! Honestly, I think Fang's pink hair is a whole lot better. A poster you can burn, but it takes a lot of washes to get pink out of hair. **

**Who is going to win this battle? Well, my answer is-**

**Annabeth: WE WILL NEVER KNOW UNTILL YOU REVIEW!**

**Me: I wish I fixed Percy first.**

**Percy: I love butterfies. *turns to look at me and begans to whine* Why won't you give me pink hair?**

**Me: Oky doky! *dumps pink hair dye***

**Percy: Yay! I got pi-**

**Me: * hits Percy with the FixItStick***

**Percy: Urg, where am I? Is it me or is this dejavu?**

**Me: Ah nope! I was just finnishing cleaning your hair. After falling into 'Hell' I decided you needed a bath. *dry Percy's hair***

**Annabeth: *looks to Percy and burst into tears* HOW COULD YOU! THATS WHERE I PUT MY FINGERS WHEN HIS TOUNGE IS-**

**Percy: ANNABETH! THAT IS BETWEEN ME AND YOU!**

**Me: *looks back and forth between the two, then looks forward before bursting into laughing fits* I JUST GOT THAT ALL ON VIDEO! **

**Percy and Annabeth:*wide eyes and mouth***

**TO BE CONTINUED! **


	4. Chapter 4

**So I'm feeling happy today, some what. I was really happy about the reviews, whether some are confused or just plain lost on some things. I am here to put rumors and questions behind us. So Annabeth, care to do the honors?**

**Annabeth: Yes! First question, to FangLovesMeMost, very funny question. Technically, you are reading on your computer or mobile device. LOL!**

**Me: Percy, would you like to answer a question? *looks too Percy***

**Percy: ...snooz...snooz...snooz**

**Me: *facepalms* I guess not. Well I'll answer a question. To Jaded Blade, the plot really is where Fang keeps promising things, but never fully keeps them. Now Max, in our last chapter, promised Fang too, though it really was a prank. I'm sure you'll learn as you keep learning! Back to you, Annabeth.**

**Annabeth: Thank you! To , I will answer your questions in sequence. Your first question, yes Fang hates Lissa, but really he has nothing else to do. I guess he's just doing dating Lissa for the fun of it. Second question, yes Fang, does have a reputation to with hold, but he has it under control, *narrows eyes* so far. And last but not least, third question, has two answers, so hang with me guys. After Max and Fang's official fight, before they started ignoring eachother, (chapter 1) Max promised Fang, without really telling him, that she hated him with 'every fiber of my being' as she says. Max also promises that she will get payback. With that it turned to an official prank war after the pink hair incedent. Oh and I almost forgot, Max really just got jealous, and Fang got annoyed. Both snapped, and now walla, both are pranking eachother.**

**Me: Thank you Anna, for saying that long speach. **

**Annabeth: You're welcome!**

**Me: Any ways, I hoped we got back on track. Any one else still confused just review your question, and I will answer in the next chapter. So Annabeth, shall we?**

**Annabeth: *grins* Yes we shall!**

**Both: *scream at the top of our lungs* SCROLL THE PAGE!**

**Percy: Gods, will you just shut up! Besides you forgot the disclaimer.**

**Annabeth: We did didn't we?**

**Percy: Neither, nor do I, own James Patterson's magnifico characters. Scroll the page, yada yada yada. **

**Me: Another lesson on how to say 'Scroll the page'. Man I hate my fingers that just typed that. Go on guys, this might take a while.**

**Max**

You know, I used to think, that Fang was never smart enough to ever prank me. Boy was I wrong. I mean, I've known him for a very long time, but I've always believed I was smarter than him. That got whisked away, as I got off the bus.

The first thing I saw was a group of kids laughing their arses off. One kid spotted me, ans started laughing even harder. Okay, thats not weird at all. When I made it to the laughing mob, they patted my back saying, 'good job' 'nice choice' 'good guy you chose'. What the hell is going on? I walked to the front, and my stomach dropped to the ground and rolled away. There hanging above the front doors, was a sign, with words enscribed on it.

_**"Yes Bob! I will go to prom with you!"**_

_**by: Max Ride**_

I did not put that up. Bob is a disgusting little- Oh Fang, so revengeful. But you are not me, and I am so much worst. Where is Fan anyways. Ah, there he is. Black clothes, and pink hair. What an awesome little prank. Though, I hated the fact he was smirking.

Just then, a flash of red went acrooss my eye sight, and Bob was standing in front of me. He was smiling his cheeky grin. My eyes flicked to Fang's smirk. Oh, you have no idea how much I wanted to punch it off. Well Fang, this does not bother me. I looked to Bob, before throwing my arm around his shoulders.

"Hey Bob! So wanna go?" I asked, keeping a evil grin on my face.

"Thanks Max!" Bob exclaimed. I watched as Fang's eyes went wide, and his smirk fell from his face. Bob wiggled from my grasp and took off running. Probably to tell his buddy friends, if he had any.

I walked over to Fang, shaking my head. God he is so stupid sometimes. I hugged Fang, and kissed him on both cheeks. I ignored the fact my lips were buzzing with electricity. "You never learn do you. Oh well." I then ran my fingers through his pink hair and yelled, "How do you guys like Fang's pink hair!" The kids surrounding us, bursted into fits of laughter. Oh revenge is sweet when I do it. Fang glared at me.

"I'll get you for that Max. You'll regret you ever messed with me. I promise."

**Hee hee. Next chapter, Fang wins the next prank. Tally; Max has 2 points, and Fang still has none. I know it was short, but I I wanted to write. Keep the reviews coming. Questions, hatins, likeins, and favorins accepted. I take all. Tell youe friends, I don't care who you tell.**

**I still recomend you guys to read Radioactive by FangLovesMeMost. Great story plot, and a good friend.**

** As my Britian Friends say,**

**Cherio!**


	5. Chapter 5: Fang's Revenge Part 1

**I really haven't posted in a while, I know. My life has gone down hill, I have this big band performance, trying to get my grades up which is a bit challenging, and I just had a bad break up with my first ever real boyfriend. Oh the joy being me. Anyways, if my writing sucks, sorry bout that. The chapters might take a while to get out. **

**Our last chapter, Fang tried to get revenge on Max, only to have it back fired. Believe me he is so winning this time. *grins evily***

**Annabeth: SCROLL THE PAGE!**

**Me: See Percy why can't you say like Anna over here?**

**Annabeth: Again I will say SCROLL THE PAGE!**

**FANG**

"Hey Ella! I need you to do something for me."

"Like what?

"Just a little revenge on Max. Please? All you have to do is get her to go swimming in the schools pool. It'll be empty Friday. She needs some swimming lessons, okay? You don't need to swim. Just Max."

"No. Fang she iis my sister. Besides, she has a concert that night."

"Yep! Thats why I told everyone it got canceled."

"No."

"Might I say. 50 bucks if you do it.

"Change now, or no deal." I grinned and set the wad of cash into my sidekicks hand. Max was going to be pissed, after this. Probably ready to kill. And I was going to enoy _every _little mintue of it.

"Oh and Ella," I set a swimming cap in Ella's hand. Max is blonde. Which is going to be perfect for her soon to be a hard-to-get-off costume. "give this to Max. Have her put it on before swimming." Ella nodded and pranced off.

Oh Max, no matter how high and mighty you think you are, there is always someone out there who is just like you, or better than you. Fortunatly for me, is was given your same talant. The talant for seet revenege.

**MAX**

"Max! Oh my gosh! What happened?! Our concert was cancled! I mean we worked so hard, and I know I got my hair trimmed and my nails done. Oh my pretty nails. I painted them orange for the new outfit I got at this really cool storeat the mall. Speaking of outfits, did you get your outfit for the concert? Oh my gosh! Did you forget we have a concert? No! I forgot you canceled it! Why cancel our-"

"Nudge! Shut. Up. My ears are freaking bleeding! I don't know why, or how our concert got canceled, but rambling on is ot helping it one bit. So shut up, and let me think." I swear today is not my day. I come to school today, just like every other day, and find everyone complainging because our concert got canceled. I didn't bother telling them the truth, because half the school was not even coming. Now I sit here in Iggy's truck, with Nudge the MotorMouth, and...god I hate my life.

_Ring ring ring ring! _Its not here, not there, not anywhere. Damn it! Where is that stupid cellphone?! Ah ha! Found it!

"Hello. Max speaking. IF you have nothng good to say, might as well put your phone down, because I don't listen very well."

"Max! Its Ella. I was wondering if you wanted to go swimming. I got uo some new swim suits." Swimming? At a time like this? Sure, why not? Lets just forget anything happened and go for a swim. Perfect.

"Ella I-"

"Please Max? I'll do your homework."

"I'll be there in a millisecond. Which pool?"

"School's. I'll wait for you." I hung up my cellphone quickly, before jumping out.

"Nudge, tell Iggy to go on without me. If I need a ride, I'll call him." I didn't wait for a response. Instead I just took off running. The school wasn't that far away. A few blocks or so. Though for some reason, I felt like I was being watched, as shadows ran with me.

** .**

"Ella! Where are you?!"

"Max! God I'm right behind you. You don't have to yell! Anyways, want to go swimming?"

"I'm here, aren't I?" Ella handed me my bikini, that I hated I badly, and pointed to the dressing rooms. I sighed in defeat before going on.

It was simple. Black with a yellow star on one side of the cups. Matching bottoms, that had a skirt sticched to it. I had to fight Ella about ripping it off. She said if she did, there would be no more chocolate chip cookies for me. Mom would bake them, only with the help of Ella, and Ella promised not to help her with cookies if I did ruin my crappy bikini.

Ella tied my hair up, before putting a swimming cap on my head. A white one from the glimpse of it.

"What is this thing for? Makeing me look bald?" Ella shrugged and pushed me in the water. God it was cold. It was freezing cold. Didn't she turn the heater on?

Bubbles rushed across my face as I struggled to get to the surface. I swear, if I drown and die, I was going to haunt Ella. My feet touched to bottom of the deep end, and pushed up. 5...4...3...2...Air! Yes air! I slowly opened my eyes, and looked around for my sister, only to find the person I hated the most.

What. In. The. Hell. Is. Fang. Doing. Here. His face was red, scrunched up as if trying to keep from laughing.

"Now I'm going to have to nickname yo again, Blues Clues. Nope, not Blues Clues. Oh I know one."

"What the hell do you want Fang?! A nail filer for your teeth? Oh I'm sorry. I forgot you were goy, my bad. You want a nail filer for your nails. Hell, I'll even give my black and purple nail polish. But I'm sure you already have some." Fang didn't even wince at my sarcasm. No. Fang's stupid smirk grew into a full out grin, showing his teeth.

I closed my eyes, and dived back down. I surfaced again, over my the ladder. Something was off. I could feel it my gut.

"You could be one of those blue monkies that were called avatars. You know from the movie we watched, Avatar. Where people were scientist and the created a machine you sleep in, and wake up in this tall human figure, accept you were blue. Nah, your skin doesn't glow though."

"What the heck are you ralking about, Fang? And since when did you talk so much?" I said as I ripped the cap of my head. My blonde hair fell around my face.

"I know! Your new nickname is Smurfett." I frowned. I looked down to my hands. My eyes went wide, and I could totally feel my heart jumping out of my chest, and running away.

Now imagine the worst, most terrible screeching you ever heard, and quadruple it by a thousand. Thats how bad my screech was. I was going to kill Fang. I was going to make him pay so badly. I swear by the end of this weak, he was going to have missing body parts. His little friend that helped in makeing babies, was going to be shoved so far up his ass, he will be singing soprano for the rest of his god damn life. I was going to kill Fang, the little asswhole diserved punishment. And he was going to get it, if I had to set an entire army of freaking cars on his walking dead body. I would serve him to sharks, make the sharks barf him up, burn what is left of my dear friend Fang, and dance on his ashes, singing the 'I Love You' Barney song. I promise, Fang will be so far erased from this world, people won't even believe he was born. So gone and deep in hell, that even I will believe he was never born. If he was born anywhere, it would probably be from Satan's wife. Little Satan Jr. can work with his dad down in his home.

I am so pissed, so freaking pissed. So pissed, that this new pissed side of me, no one has ever seen. _**No one **_has ever seen me this pissed.

**And there you have it. You'll get the ful scale of Fang's revenge, next chapter. I had a lot of fun writing this one. Sorry about the cliffie. I hate them too, but the really are fun to write too. Don't kill me! *cowers under desk* Allright, so my writing might not be that crappy, but still crappy either way. I hope you guys like it. I know this is my new favorite chapter. Sorry about the cussing, if you hate it. I was trying make Max sound scary enough. So review. Tell me your love, or hate. I take both. And if you have any ideas for the next chapter, I will gladly take. I so love you guys all. **

**Cherio!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm so lazy right now. I don't want to say much. I don't anyone, we all know that. Its called Fan Fiction for a reason. Basically the site names the disclaimer by it self all in one name. Scroll the page! I know I'm so lazy I didn't even say it right.**

**MAX**

I was blue. Freaking blue. And because I was blonde, I was now Smurfett. Fang was blue too. I swear, my story says he jumped in. But he denies it and says I pushed him in, jumped in after him. The truth: I tried to drown him. Notice I said tried, so don't go and plan his funeral you girls, who go dopey at his name, and worship his picture. Geez, he's not that hot. Though when he kept sending me glares, after he was bluefied, dripping, his shirt sticking to his abs. Okay. Stop griping. I will only say this once. Yes, Fang is beyond sexy.

So now both Fang and I were smurfs. Fang decided to be smart and put blue dye into the school's pool. Which also, all of the dye being in the school's pool, meant I had to stay and help Fang drain the pool and fill it back again. The whole time I lauhed my butt off, because his hair turned purple with all the pink. Again I couldn't help but sense the backfire.

Now, we sit on the edge of a fairly empty pool, watching as more clean water poured in. Too bad to the people who had the chemicles finally balanced.

"What a random night. I come to swim, only to be tured pool. Did Ella know about this?"

"Ella helped me, but she didn't know the exact prank."

"Speaking of Ella, where the heck is she. She wasn't here when I came back up from the water."

"I sent her hme. Told her I would take you home. I have y black truck out behind the building." Fang said. I promised noot to hurt him if he promised to tell me the wayy to get the crap off. My heart thumped rappidly as Fang's hand brushed my thigh.

"So wise guy, how do I get my smurf costume off? Surly, you being the master mind of this genious plan, you know."

"Actually, its fairly easy too get off, but it would take a long time to get it _all _off. Its like a stick on tattoo. The ones were you put on with a wet wash clothe." I brought my eyes off the bottom of the pool, and caught Fang's instead. I was entranced in them. They held emotion, so much emotion. Emotion, that I could never see on his face. I was so lost in his eyes, I didn't even notice how close we were. His hand rested on my thigh, his other rested on my hand. My free hand found its way on the him om Fang's now blue shirt.

My heart stopped, as Fang himself closed the distance between us. My lips moved in sync with his. My hands moved to grips his wet hair. Fang's arms gripped my waist, as he pulled me up on his lap. I could clearly feel his hands run up and down my sides. I let my pent up anger in this kiss. But something occured to me. Lissa?

A gasp escaped my lips, as ripped my self free from Fang's arms. Fang has Lissa, and frankly, I really don't want to deal with Lissa. It was bad enough I was on the top of her kill list. I also knew Fang. I knew him well enough, to know he was a player. I knew he would play with my emotions. Besides, Fang and I were friends, just friends.

Fang was still in shock as I grabbed my stuff and left.

Okay not there, not here. Damn it! Where is that freaking phone. I loose it just when I need it the most? I froze and looked back to the fateful front door, back to the pool, back to Fang. My trusty cellphone was left in the hands of Fang! Dang.

I chose not to go back to the pool. Instead I walked, with nothing but my jacket, in my my bathing suit. And of course it had to rain. Well, might as well get this blue crap off me. I rubbed down my arms, my legs, chest, face, ect, ect. I was almost done, when an orange car turned on the street I was on. The hairs on the back stood straight up, as the speakers of the orange sports car boomed with pop music. I couldn't help but turn the other direction, as the car sped towards me.

"Hey you! Need a ride?" I ignored the guy and kept walking. I had no time to deal with a horny bastard. I was hoping the guy would go away, but fate had another idea. Instead a chinese dude stopped his stupid car, and decided to grab my arm. "I said you need a ride. Come on!"

"Let go of me, you bastard!" I screeched. Did the guy let me go? No. Instead his hand gripped my ass.

"I like a little girl with fight, you sexy bitch." My breath hitched as he cupped my breast. The sad thing was the street was empty. One of his hand covered my mouth while the other yanked mmy hair. He pulled me into an empty ally. He yanked my jacket, with my bikini bra. Oh god, please help me. His crusty lips pressed against my stomach, as he pushed me against the wall. I was frozen in fear, as the guy's finger slipped in the hem of my bottoms. As much as I tried to fight him off, my knee just wouldn't come up. I could knee him easy if it wasn't for the fact, that this guy was huge.

"Please don't. Take what you want. My jacket has money." I choked out. The chinese dude chuckled.

"I am taking what I want. Stay or feel my gun agaist your head." I closed my eyes as I heard his belt.

Everything happened so fast. Everything was painful. He gripped my arms tightly, my butt. God he hurt me so much as he shoved me agaist the wall repeatidly. After he was done from pleasure, he left, taking my money in the process.

I whimpered in pain. Midnight, and I still wasn't home. My parant would be mad. Ella would be worried. Darkness clouded my vision and I thrown into sleep. T

The last thought that occured to me was, I was raped.

**Dun Dun Duuuuuuuuuun! I'm sorry, I really am. I did not enjoy writing it. I need some review guys. I need exactly 5 reviews before you get the next chapter. Come on guys, you can do 5 or more reviews. **

**4 or less: You won't get it at all.**

**5: and you can get it, the next time I can post.**

**6 or more: you get it tonight.**

**The challenge is on people. You know the drill. Push the button below and you are on step closer to the next chapter.**

**Well Cherio!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I love you guys soooooo much! I asked for 5 reviews, and instead I got on extra! Hehehe! Special thanks to everyone! I don't own anyone, and sadly, Percy and Annabeth are stuck in hell at the moment. I swear, Rick left the biggest cliffie, of all time. I died when I finnished Mark of Athena. I had to read the whole series of Maximum Ride, just to get rid of the Percabeth Feels. *sigh* House of Hades is not coming fast enough. Oh well. Just ignore me and my Percabeth Feels.**

**SCROLL THE PAGE!**

**FANG**

Damn it! Where the hell is Max? I got one good, best dang kiss I ever had from her, and she freaking leaves. Including her poor phone, towel and bag. Now I stand here rubbing off the blue dye, and sneaking through the ally ways, looking for Max. I mean, she could have gone to the school, but I really dout it. Max would have gone home. Only one promblem; Max hates walking so much.

I was about to quit my search, to go back to my black truck, when I heard a whirper. I froxe and turned an empty allay. What I saw shocked me. Litterally.

The first thing I saw, was a dark brown jacket, soaking wet with rain. Looked like it was raided for cash or something. Then I found a familiur print of torn fabric. A few feet away, it looked like the top of a bikini. Next to that were the matching bottoms. It was the limp body thrown up against the wall, that made me want to start punching walls.

There, up agaiist the unforgiving dirty wall, was a blonde headed girl, in the nude, whimpering, brusied and bloodied. Without thinking, I grabbed the jacket, and covered the girl. It was then that I brushed hair out of the girl's face. My heart stopped, my breath hitched, and my brain wen fuzzy. Max? My Max? The girl I kissed not to long ago. The girl I grew up with. The girl I soon fell in love with. The girl I treated I treated wrongly. My bestfriend.

Anger built in the pit of my stomach, and I was carefull not to touch Max. I sudden movemoent I made could have been dangerous. I looked at my Max's face. No longer holding that sarcastic touch, the bad ass Maximum Ride death glare, not the smirk that left you in shock. It looked helpless, sad, horrified, unforgiving of anyone. Who ever done this to Maximum Ride was going to have hell to pay.

I wrapped both mine and Max's jacket around her body. Her body was light, as I picked her up. She whimpered, and as if she were fighting struggled agaist my chest.

"It's okay Max. I'm going to get you help." I whispered in her ear. Max's face softened, and relaxed at the sound of my voice. I was glad to know she still had fight in her system. She wasn't Max, if she didn't fight. I walked quickly, back to the schools pool. My truck was right behind. Come on Fang! Toughen up! Faster!

I set Max in the pasenger seat and went right back to the towel and bag. I slipped Max's celphone in my poclet and went right to the truck. I wrapped the towel around the rest of Max;s limp body.

The hospital was a few miles away, and sadly, I only had enough for 2 miles. Damn it! The drive was fast, but was soon coming to a stop. I didn't have time to get gas. Instead, I stopped at an abandon shack that was on the side of the highway.

I have to say, I was a soldier that dayy. I carried, not to mention, running with Max in my arm. I ran my way to the hospital. I ran every single mile. I was to scared for Max, to stop. My lungs burned, and my heart thumped hard and fast. My vision was fuzzy. I fought for control, agaist my brain, which fought to sleep.

Now at the doors of the James Petterson's Hospital. I ran at the fist nurse I saw.

"Help! My friend! She's hurt!" I grimaced, at my dry raspy throat. They took Max out of my arms, and set her on a bed, and rolled her away. Lost for breath, my knees buckled under me. Arms caught me, and gently sat me on the closest chair. I was bairly able to answer their questions. They asked a question, and I would nod yes or no, or just simply say one word. It wasn't long before I blacked out.

**TimeSkip**

I sat and watched Max, as she slept. Whipers escaped her lips, and I would have to calm her sleeping form, drwing circles on her arm. It was hours, before Max opened her beautiful eyes. They were dull, and held only few smidges of life.

"Max?" I whispered. "What happened?" Tears welled up in her eyes, and I wiped them away. Max said nothing. She just stared through her window. I gently grabbed her hand, and Max suddenly went tense. "It's okay Max. I'm not going to hurt you."

"Fang? Don't hurt me? Don't leave me? Just stay? Will you?" she whispered, half begging.

"I won't. I promise."

"Don't leave me."

"I won't. Not ever." I kissed her head, when I heard a horrified voice down the hall. Max's mom stepped through the door, and she bursted into tears. I guess she heard thenews. Max was raped, and left alone. If I hadn't found her, she would still be out in the rain. Tears ran down Ella's face. Mintues later, and Iggy filed in. He absently wrapped his arms around Ella, brushing her hair out of her eyes in the process. Angel was being carried by Nudge, who was just freaked out. Gazzy followed behind, trying not to burt into tears. It was sad, seeing their tears, hearing their sniffles. Iggy kept swaying Ella, Nudge hald Angel, and explained to Gazzy that Max was gong to be in the hospital foor a while. Max cried with her mother for a while.

Soon a nurse came in with a pill and some water.

"For Max Ride. To prevent pregnancy." Max nodded and gulped down the water. My eyes locked with Max's. I trully saw the sadnness in them. I held her hand, and rested my forehead agaist her wrist. A hand touched my shoulder. I looked up to Mrs. Ride.

We walked outside when she wrapped me in a hug.

"Oh Fang! I haven't see you in so long! Thank you for findning Max. We were so worried about her. I need to get the kids in bed, and I was wondering if you would stay with Max?"

"I'm staying. I refuse to let her out of my sight. I'll protect her Mrs. Ride." She nodded. Iggy huggde me awkwardly, before taking Ella's hand and lead her home.

I was left with Max. I was still angery, sad, upset, geez I was a whole lot of emotions.

"Have you forgotten. Prom is tomorrow night." Max whisperd. I shook my head quickly.

"Screw prom. The girl I wanted to go with, can't go. Lissa, I'm sure will just find another guy to go with her." Max lightly smiled, before frowning again. I kissed her head, then her lips. Max shuddered before pulling away. I nodded before pulling back myself.

"I'm sorry Fang, I really am. You need to go to prom. It's your last year of high school."

"No! I'm not going. If you're not going to be there, then neither will I. I love you Max, and I'm not leaving you. I promise. It's just you Max. I choose you, Max. It's always been you."

**So there you go. I know it was a bad way to end the prank war, but I needed it to go with the flow. I hope you like it so far. It might be a while before Max and Fang can have another heated mak out, hehe. I need 7 reviews, since I got 6 last time. KK. 7 reviews and you go the next chapter. Tell your friends. Have them read and review. You might, just might get the chapters sooner.**

**Cherio!**


	8. Chapter 8

**You guys better be soooooo, freaking happy. Only 4 reviews, and I should have gotten 7. But, I guessyou win some and lose some. Thats a Fang quote by the way, from the beginning of the first book. **

**I think you should all thank the wonderful author of Radioactive, FangLovesMeMost, for this chapter. Her story needs reviews too, and I'm kind of upset she doesn't have more. I'm going to stop talking now you can read. Oh! And don't forget to thank Annabeth for the chapter too. If it wasn't for her, I would still have writers block.**

**SCROLL THE PAGE!**

**MAX**

_He gripped my sides, thrusting forward agaist my naked body. His nasty mouth groped my neck. My lips were sore and dribbled with red liquid silk, that flowed where he bit me. _

I snapped wide awake, with sweat coating my forehead. I bolted from my cage, and took off running to the nearest exit. Oh, how I so wanted to get out of there, out of the dark room, full of needles, medicine, and docters. I wanted to hide my body from the rest of the world, hide my unclean, unholy, body from the pure world.

I stopped fidgeting in the bathroom, as a strong firm hand, came around me elbow gently. I cowered under Fang's touch. I hated myself for it too, becasue Fang's hand suddenly dropped. I turned to see his hurt, yet worried face, too quickly, only to have my knees buckle from underneath me. Fang caught, yelling my name. His sweet voice was fuzzy, and waiting for it to clear was hard.

You see I'm not a patient girl, and I desperatly just want to listen to his soft gentle tone. It was the only thing keeping me strong in the predicament I was in.

"Max, are you okay? I can get you a docter." I leaned into his chest, and waited for his arms to come around me. Tears slipped past my cheeks, and I inwardly cursed to myself.

"If I don't knot any better, I'd say you were babying me." I said weakly, trying to lighten the mood. Fang chuckled before picking me up bridal style, and gently sitting me on the bed.

"Only because I'm taking care of _my _baby." he whispered my ear.

It had been a few weeks after my...problem happened, and the damn docters still wouldn't let me go. Fang had missed prom, because of me. You see, 2 things happened: 1, Lissa came by and kept saying sorry, only to bitch slap Fang and call me a whore in the end. 2, Lissa told Fang, the guy that I had crushed on since the first time I actually begin to hang, they were over, and what happened, Fang looked relieved, happy, and freaking excited. I was shocked to see Fang turn jhis pop music on high on his phone, and start dancing. While he was shaking his hips, and singing Fergalicous, I was laughing my butt off.

Slowly but surly, my rehab, fixed me nicley to the point where I could be comfortable, with the guys I knew. I was still nerved to be near strangers wether they were male, and strangly female.

Today, they're letting me out. Thank god, yesterday was the last of highschool I'll really have. Today though, Nudge and Ella were determined to get me all fixed up, and into a graduation outfit and cap. Sadly, Mom agreed with them. I knew I could handle myself. Fang, what a shocker there, had gone to the depths of promising Ella, that I would be at the ceremony, even if he had to carry me. I of coarse went totally balistic on him, after I found out he ran me to the hospital, from his truck, that was still sitting god knows where.

Now, yes right now, I was sitting in a crowed, with goosebumps in places I didn't even know I had. I winced at every person that even came close as 3 feet within my space. Fang helped a little, rubbling circles on my lower back.

I soon found out that Lissa was voted Beauty Queen for the prom, and get this, Fang told Ella and Nudge, to sneak lots and lots of votes for, you guessed it, Bob. Poor Lissa had to dance with Bob, leaving her shrieking as he drooled on her hand when went to kiss it.

Soon, it was my turn. They called my name, and my heart sounded agaist the air. Fang sensed it too, and took my hand. He hugged me, whispered soft encouraging words, before both of us went on the stage. I meat eyes with my mom, my sister, my band, and soon Fang himself, as I took my diploma.

After that we all made it too the trucks, and drove to McDonalds. Really, me being Maximum Ride, got 2 double cheeseburgers, a large fry, and and a huge coke. Fang chuckled, Mom scolled me, Iggy tried to have a competion with me, which by the way, I won. Ella and Nudge kept gasping as I took each bite of my food. What a life of mine.

I thought the day was going good, until _he _walked in. It was the same voice that hauted my dreams, the same guy with hands that left brusies. I froze, as I came face to face with the guy I hated with every nerve, cell, muscle, bone, and any senses that I had left. We caught eyes, and I swear an animalestic sound ripped from my throat. I was quite surprised I wasn't in fear. I mean I flinched at everyone else. I saw red and sprung from my seat. I grabbed the guy by collor and dragged him outside. He cursed under his breath, gripping my hands.

"Oh I see. You want a little more fun, don't you." he whispered in my ear. I smirked and nodded., before I brought my knee up to groan. Snapping puched was easy, but this dude was fast. I finally gripped my hands around his neck and tried to choke all life out of him. Saddly, I lost as Fang wrapped his strong arms around me and ripped me off of him.

"Damn it Max! Why the heck did you do that?! It's not like he is the-" Fang was cut off by reliezation. Now you know how I feel, Fang! It was Iggy's turn to hold off Fang, with the help of Nudge and Ella. Mom was still dumbstruck. I was going to give the guy mercy until I turned my back from one second, and I felt his teet scrape the back of my neck and earlobe. I froze right then as I knocked unconscous by the asshole.

**FANG**

I watched in horror as the guy brought his elbow down on Max's neck, hard. I lost my cool and ripped frre from Iggy's, Nudge's and Ellla's hold. They guy looked as if he stepped out of a chinese movie.

I shoved him hard agaist the wall behind behind him, and sent angry punches in his gut. He screammed mkie a girl as I sent knee jerks up his undeserving dick. He caught me good in the side of my jaw before whipping his fist in my chest. It was hard enough for a crack. I wheezed as my rip cracked under my skin. I sent a blow on his nose, with some much force, he dropped unconscious. I wasn't far behind, as the pain in my chest over took me, and I fell into a bottomless pit of nothing but black.

**Gasp! Oh no! Least the guy got what he deserved. Maybe Fang and Max didn't deserve punishment, but oh well. The next chapter will be a whole lot more funnier and better. But I need reviews. **

**Okay, I have a question. Do you think I should kill the chinese dude, or let him live. Personally, I would kill him, andlet him rot in the ground. But you are the readers and I'd like to see you answers. **

**Kk, well I guess we are good. I think its safe to say the story is almost over. Quite frankly, I want to get back on my other story. A few more chapters, maybe. I think I'll stop at chapter 10, 11, or 12.**

**Cherios!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! I know I haven't been writing on this story I know, but I want to finish my first story, before I finish this one. And since this story is almost over...so yea. And the sequal for **_**The Last Ride: To Maximum Level **_**will be up after this story, and AFTER I get back from South Carolina. So be warned, it might be a while. Like a month before it goes up. Another week, then off to S.C., stay with my sister for 3 weeks, then back home again. Just bare with me!**

**Oh and guess what! I got Max back! Her and Fang were getting thier wedding going. It's next Saturday! Can you believe it!**

**Max: Way to go, ya loser! I did not need the whole freaking world to know! **

**Me: Oh...Ohhhhhhh! So that'a why you call it a private wedding! I just thought you meant private, so no erasers, or whitecoats would come.**

**Max: *headdesk* No you idiot. Erasers would come anyway, they have a mind of their own. Whitecoats would just be creepy. **

**Me: So everyone is invited to the party?**

**Max: Yea...Wait what?... NO! Nonononono!**

**Me: Kk. I will invite EVERYONE! HEY EVERYONE! YOU'RE ALL INVITED TO MAX AND FANG'S WEDDING!**

**Max: No...please...just...*sigh* I knew I shouldn't have told you. **

**Me: And after you and Fang's honeymoon, we can start planning the baby shower!**

**Max: ...**

**Me: What?**

**Max: ...**

**Me: What? Why are you staring at me like that?**

**Max: I'M GOING TO KILL YOOOOOOUUUUUU!**

**Me: So there you have it folks! Now SCROLL THE PAGE! I have to get away from an angry Max.**

**Max: AAARRRRGGGGG!**

**Me: So you're a pirate now?**

**Max: *brings out knife* You are going to wish I was a pirate. Because quite frankly, at this point, I am worse than a pirate! I am Maximum I-will-kick-your-skinny-ass-from-here-to-another-u niverse-FREAKING RIDE!**

**Me: Oh I thought she was kidding. RUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNN! SHE IS OUT TO GET US!**

**Max: Oh not them. Just you.**

**Me: ...**

**Max: *holds up pointy knifey and grins evily***

**Me: ...**

**Me: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHH! *runs away screaming* **

**FANG**

_Beep..Beep..Beep..Beep..Beep. _I open my eyes and look around. My eyes landed on a sleeping form, and my breath caught. Max was smiling while snoring lightly. Her hair was tossed behind her, and her eyes were only half closed, meaning she didn't even get half way settled down before she konked out. I watched as her chest rose and fell, how she shifted, before finding her way into sleep again.

I was so entranced in the sleeping Max, I never noticed a nurse standing in the doorway. She too was smiling towards me.

"You rarely find true love anymore." she said lightly. "She has been by your side all day. You love her. I can tell, by the way you were watching over her. Not in anyway creepy...Just watching with intense passion." I nodded at her statement.

"She has been my bestfriend, since the very beginning we met. There was a time we hated each other, but who are we kidding. We never hated each other. Least I didn't. Max though, she had a reason to hate me. I could understand, if she wanted to turn me into a opossum, and run me over with a car. "

"Was it love at first sight?" she asked. I sighed, not really answering, but the nurse got the point. "Well Nick, you will be good to go in a few days. You had a broken rib, a few scratches and bruises, but thats it. Tell me Nick, why did you get into that fight?"

"The asshole that I beat up, raped Max." I muttered scornfully. "I hope he's dead."

The nurse flinched and walked off. Yea, I hope he burns in hell for what he did. I wish I broke his neck right then and there.

"I love you Max. God I love you so much." I whispered. Max opened her chocolate eyes. For a moment, it was like the earth moved. I remembered every little moment we had together. Why had I not noticed sooner. Why had I not notticed, that the only person was right there in front of me. (A/N: I just thought of new story from that line. I call it Right in Front of Me What do you think?)

"I love you. Fang." Max's voice softly said, getting up. She walked over to me, a smile on her beautiful face, leaned down.

The world exploded under her soft strawberry lips. Her lips fitted my own perfectly. Her skin was soft, silky. Unlike Lissa, her touch gave me joy. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her down on top of me. The tip of her tounge traced my bottom lip. I chuckled, shaking my head. Oh Max. So impatient. I pulled away, and I swear I heard a whimper from Max. It can't be...Max doesn't...whimper? _I_ caused _her _to _whimper? _

I brushed away her blonde hair. "Bestfriends? I asked. Max gave me a look, before smiling.

"For me and you, 'bestfriends' are overrated. How about 'love birds'? You never know. We might be related to birds. You could be related to a crow, and I could be related to a hawk. Or better yet the Bald Eagle. Though truthfully, I'm not bald."

"Could have fooled me. You yank your hair out so much, I'm surprised your scalp is not gone.

"Ouch. Okay you got me there. Still. Oh and by the way, do not check your email."

"Why can I not check my email?" I asked.

"Just don't. Okay? Kay. Now about the whole smurf incedent. We need to do that again sometime. And I know just the person to do it to."

**Short but I love this chapter. Now I know, I've said it like several times, but I honestly think this is my favorite chapter. So much Faxness! 1 more chapter, then I like need to pack. I'm makeing this story 10 chapters. Note: Most of my stories will either be 10 or 20 chapters. No more, no less. **

**Me: Now Max, if I let you say it, will you untie me and let me do the cooking. If you cook, then you burn the whole house down.**

**Max: Burning the house down is the point. Get it right next time.**

**Me: Pretty please. *bambi eyes***

**Max: You suck at the eyes. R&R?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! I know some wanted a longer story but due to the fact of my trip, and to the fact (if you remember what I said in the first chapter) this story was only written because I was being attacked by the Fax Feels. So since this was a short story, I will give you a chapter jam packed with humor. Max! Do you want to say it?**

**Fang: She's not here.**

**Me: Oh well thats even better. Are we alone Fangy-Poo?**

**Fang: Yea. Why?**

**Me: Oh no reason. No reason at all. *runs finger down Fang's super hot chest***

**Fang: *breath hitches and runs away screaming* HELP ME!**

**Me: *giggles* Love you Fangy-Poo! SCROLL THE PAGE!**

**MAX**

"Okay! So is the color set? In position to take her clothes away while she swims? Camera ready"

"Check, check, and check. Honestly Max, why Lissa?"

"Because she was a bitch to me."

"Yea, and I was an asshole to you. Are you sure you're not doing this out of jealousy?

"Is there something to be jealous of? No? Thats what I thought. Lissa is just pure evil. Besides, you got smurfied when your little prank backfired. Remember?"

Yea, I remembered perfectly. I also remember Max, that you got raped that day too. Was I telling Max that? Why would I do that?

Max and I sat at the edge of the pool, and waited. Lissa walked in, her hair in a messy bun, already in a bikini. Max and I hid behind the chairs, that set close to the diving board. Lissa strutted towards one farthest away from us, not even noticing us. She went to the board, real graceful like, as if she was a ballet dancer. When she took to the water, Max shot from my side, grabbed Lissa's clothes, towel, and purse. She was out the door in no time at all. My turn. Lissa's head bobbed above the water, shaking water out of her eyes. She got out of the water, and _Snap! _A perfect picture of Lissa, with blue hair, and blue stained skin. She took to the water again, and I too was out the door, meeting the face of an excited Max.

"Did you get it?! Tell me you got it?!" she exclaimed. I simply nodded my head with a smirk on the corner of my lips. Max ripped the camera out of my hands. Her eyes went big, and her cheeks blew up. She slowly handed me the camera. She busted out laughing, sounding like an idiot. My heart thumped at the sound.

Max thrown Lissa's clothes in a tree, before getting in my truck. Just when I turned he engine on, a horrifying screech, so loud, and scary it sent chills down my spine filled the air. I shared a look with Max, before hitting the pedal and speeding to saftey.

**HelloMyNameIsFredI'mAline**

The Lissa Smurf picture was a perfect operation. Completed, and now confidential. We chose not to post it on the internet. We had done enough to Lissa. But that did not stop Max from pranking me.

I had disobeyed Max and checked my mail. Email after email from a guy that was gay, repeating and repeating, saying 'Come on sexy. Come to papa' or saying 'let have some fun together' or another that really creeped me 'Can you fix me a samwhich? Ingrediants; Me, you, and the sheets" They came and lets not talk about the calls I got from this guy.

"So Fang, when are you and Sexy Boy going to get on?" Max asked me one day. I glared towards her, and she would brush it off easily.

"Thanks a lot Max. Now he won't freaking leave me alone!?" Max would just laugh, holding her sides.

**TimeSkip**

"Dad, I really don't want to know how mom pranked you by sending fake emails to you from a gay guy." our daughter noted.

"Well you asked how me and your mom got together. Did you not?"

"Yea well, there are some stuff you could have left out. "

"I did leave 'some stuff' out. Did you want to know how your mother was good in bed?"

"Fang! God you're so preverted sometimes! Don't listen to him Katlynn. Your father is being an ass."

"Max, you really are the one to talk." I whispered in her ear. Max chuckled and kissed my cheek. I turned her head and kissed her lips. Shocks ran through my body.

"Will you two, leave my room! GO have sex elsewhere. My parents, are horrible." Kat said. I muttered a bye, before pulling Max to our bedroom. Max fingered her wedding band that sat on her left hand.

"I love you Max."

"I love you too. Hey Fang, Kat is growing up, and we're not getting any younger. Do you think we could have another kid?" she asked. Worry was written on her face. The same she had when she was telling me she was prego with Kat.

"Are you pregnant?" Max's eyes filled with tears, but said nothing. I kissed her forehead and brushed away her tears. I smiled.

"Together. I agree it would be nice to have another Max Jr." I said. Max grinned evily.

"Or we could have a Fang Jr. Want to make a bet?" she asked. She never changes, does she. I stayed silent. "You know, I truthfuly believed you were going to leave me after you found out I was pregnant. But you never did."

"I promised then and I will promise now. I will never leave you. I pinkey _Promise._

**And thats the end! Is it not wonderful?! Beautiful. Just beautiful. Never expected that did you? Review guys! **

**Here is a sneek peek for you of the sequal after The Last Ride**

**ALEX**

My feet crunched on the white crip snow. I found the border of _them. _I looked back once more. I could escape _them _right now. I could run back to my family. But even then, I couldn't escape. _They _would kill my family. And they would kill Haven. I had to join _them. _I had to lead _they're _army, or my family would be killed without a second thought.

**I have to join the **_**RedCoats.**_


End file.
